Blood-Tainted Tomorrow
by MythicDragonRider
Summary: A fae awakes alone in a dark forest, with almost all memory gone. After learning he is an outcast from fae society, he lives with the humans, until a troll visits the village in curiousity, and Alfred's parents die, and... ...a human can use magic? Soon, Arthur, Alfred, Lukas and Vladimir go on a not-so-certain quest. Fantasy AU, dark themes, gore, violence. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **Alright, guys! You voted for it! And now it's here!**

 **If you're new to my fanfictions, welcome! My username is MythicDragonRider, but just call me Mythic. I'll just let you know this is a side project, and therefore won't be updated as frequently as my other Hetalia story, Shattered Reflections. Check that one out if you want, it involves 1ps and 2ps and a whole lot of feels.**

 **(I didn't notice at first the initials are 'BTT', so now I guess I HAVE to add them in.)**

 **This is written in present tense, by the way. It's pretty irritating to write in it when I usually only use past tense, but I think present would suit this kind of story well...  
**

 **But, wow. I've done some of the planning, and this story will be... Just, once you read the entire thing, you'll understand.  
The genres are Fantasy and Horror, but if I could add another one in, it would be Friendship. Still no romance, guys. Keep waiting guys, I'm _sure_ it will happen in the future (sarcasm over the internet is really difficult, okay?).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The forest is still as the fae awakes.  
He sits up in a dreary haze, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking around the woods he finds himself in. There was barely anything to see, it was so dark, but he could just make out the shadowy trees and the stars shining above the canopy. He also finds himself freezing, bare-chested and wearing rough cloth pants. He tries to remember how he got there, and pauses.

His mind is blank. The information he would usually know is just not there, like it disappeared- or, more worryingly, was stolen. He only remembers 3 things.  
His name is Arthur Kirkland. He is 12 years old, at least in human terms. And there is a human settlement nearby. He has an odd feeling that the last one is the most important information that he knows. Arthur's translucent wings flap and his tail twitches in irritation as he tries to remember something, anything from his past life other than a few random sentences. There is nothing.

The fae squints, looking up at the lush trees, knowing that there would probably be nymphs sleeping in the branches. He could wake them and ask if they had seen what had happened, but nymphs weren't so friendly to fae, and would be annoyed if awoken even by a human. Maybe... ...he could just fall asleep. He crawls over to a tree and wraps his arms around himself, attempting to preserve body heat.

So he dozes among the bushes and brambles and the quiet evergreens.

* * *

The dawn brings mist, curling around the trees and giving the entire forest a mystical look. If the night was difficult to see in, this is worse, since it is so thick he basically could only see the white around him, the trees barely visible.

The air is chilly, and Arthur shivers in his attire, hugging his legs closer to his chest and trying to wrap his tail and wings around himself. He pushes himself closer against the tree, bark piercing his exposed skin and wings, blood trickling down from his wounds on his back. The fae starts to sob. He is so cold, and his back and wings hurt, and he had no idea where he is. Wait... There was a human settlement nearby. That was one of the only things he knew. He could go there, but as a fae, would he be accepted?

It was better than crying in the middle of the woods, anyway, so he shakily stands up and starts to walk towards where he guesses the human settlement is. His back and wings throb in his movements, and the small wounds he had acquired were bleeding and trickling lazily. Some fae could use magic... But he didn't even know if he could, let alone if it was for healing. He'd just have to find the village and hope they accepted the injured, half-frozen boy.  
As he walks, the trees get younger and younger, until the two white horns protruding from his head brush the lower branches. That must mean he was getting close... His stride turns into a half-run, stumbling over the roots and branches beneath his bare feet, which have been wounded from the travelling through the forest.

He isn't sure if it had been minutes, hours or even days, but eventually he collapses from exhaustion. Hunger claws at his belly, and his throat his parched from thirst. He is still bleeding, but not heavily. The mist has mostly cleared, and he can see the bright forest around him. He glares up at the trees, where the nymphs who weren't doing anything to help were most probably lounging. Again, tears fill his eyes, but he wipes them away, knowing they won't do anything to help. Leaning on the side of a tree, he stands up on weak legs. He tries to walk a few steps, but they collapse under him, and he is left to ponder his fate.

After a while, he loses consciousness, and all is quiet.

* * *

Arthur's eyes open lazily, and it takes him a few seconds to realise he is no longer in the forest.  
...Where is he?

He is lying in a bed with thick sheets, and the bandages pressing against his back and his feet. He sees a wooden roof above him, and the smell of firewood and stew hangs in the air. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he sits up, and takes a better look at his surroundings. He is in a small room, crafted from wooden planks, and the bed he is lying in is across from the tightly shut door. A cup filled with water is placed on a side table next to him, and thick curtains cover a window to his left. A kid, about the same age as him, sits in a chair by the door. The kid perks up when he sees Arthur propping himself up.

"You're awake!" he exclaims. He has blonde hair with a cowlick sticking up, bright blue eyes and a cocky grin.  
The fae blinks, "W-Where am I?"  
"No need to worry! You're in my house, or rather, my family's. Ah, I better tell them you woke up!" he is certainly very loud, "Mum! Dad! The fae's awake!"

"Who are you?" he blurts out.  
"My name's Alfred! Pleasure to meet ya, Mr. Fae. Your wings and tail and horns are so cool! I wish I had them," Alfred babbles.  
Just as Arthur is about to say something else, the door creaks open. Two more humans, an adult male and an adult female enter. They seem to do their best to look friendly, but there is a hint of suspicion in their expression.

Arthur's eyes widen and he pushes himself back against the wall, wincing as his wounds are provoked. He pulls the covers up so he only just peaks over them, and his wings and tail wrap around his body instinctively.  
The adult female reassures him in a low voice, "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."  
"B-But you're humans," he stammers.

"Not all humans are bad. Now, can you tell me your name?" the adult male asks.  
The fae lowers his covers slowly and eyes them warily, "...I'm Arthur Kirkland."  
Alfred speaks in an obnoxious voice, "My full name is Alfred F. Jones, and these are my parents!"  
He sticks out his hand. Arthur doesn't take it, giving Alfred a hurt expression. He would regret his actions, but he is much too afraid at the moment.

The man talks in a soft, cautious voice, "How old are you, Arthur?"  
"...12 years old," he hesitates, then adds on, "In human terms. Though I'm not sure what fae terms are..."

The woman tilts her head, "How much do you remember?"  
"...Nothing, except my name and age and... This is the human settlement, right...?" Arthur begins to become more comfortable around these people, since they haven't attempted to hurt him yet.  
"Yes, it is. Don't worry. Not remembering anything isn't a bad sign. I just means... You're an outcast," the man carefully explains.  
Arthur frowns, "...What's an outcast? In fae terms..." In reality, he isn't so certain he wishes to find out.

The woman hesitates, "Well, that means you've done something bad. It probably wasn't anything huge, maybe just stealing a loaf of bread or something. Anyway, you're not allowed back to the villages of the fae, but you still can live with humans."

His wings droop, and tears start to fill his eyes, "...I'm not allowed back home?"  
"Don't worry! You'll be fine with us!" Alfred exclaims, attempting to reassure him. This only causes the fae to get more upset, and he starts to weep.

* * *

Matthew, though Alfred's twin brother, hadn't necessarily been all that fascinated with the fae. He had gone off to play with the others while Alfred waited for the fae to wake up. But now... He hadn't actually seen the boy yet, and the 12-year-old had never glimpsed a non-human in his sheltered life. So, now the fae was sleeping... Matthew pushes the door open quietly, just to get a peek at the asleep creature.

Instead of a dozing fae, he is greeted by a very awake and aware fae. He stops himself from squeaking and swiftly closes the door, but he had been seen anyway,

"...Hello? Is that you, Alfred. It's okay, I'm awake, and I've stopped crying now," though he is clearly trying to have a strong voice, there was a slight shake in it.  
Matthew peeks around the door again, "...No, actually. My name is Matthew. I'm Alfred's twin brother."  
The fae raised an eyebrow, "He never mentioned any brother. My name's Arthur, by the way."  
Matthew sighed, "He never mentions me... Nevermind. It's nice to meet you, Arthur."  
"And I you."

He quietly sneaks into the room and closes the door behind him, then sits on the old wooden chair facing the bed.  
"This might be invasive, but what was that about crying earlier...?" Matthew asks.  
Arthur replies, "No, it's fine. Well, since I'm apparently an outcast, I can't really go home. I'm not sure if them wiping my memory is kind or not. I guess it's kind, you can't really yearn for something you've never known."  
Matthew looks away, "...I'm sorry for asking. But, you kinda can want something you've never really known. I mean, some kids want to be royalty, and they've never been the prince or princess or king or queen. I don't really wanna be royal, though. There's just too much responsibility with it. I'd be afraid of destroying the entire kingdom because I have no idea about how one works."

Arthur looks at him curiously, "I'm sure you'd make a great ruler."  
"Really?" Matthew asks, hopeful.  
"Really," the fae affirms.

Matthew seems to be content for a few moments of silence. Then sadness crosses his face, "Well, that'd pretty much be the only way to get Alfie to pay attention to me. I know it's vain, but... He hardly ever speaks to me. We're twins, aren't we supposed to be closer? Sometimes, I just don't believe he cares about me."  
Arthur seems to think for a second, "Well, I do believe he cares, he just isn't expressing it. In the future, something will surely come up to test how close you are as brothers, and you'll discover how much you matter as family to him."

Matthew looks surprised, "...You're not just saying that to comfort me, are you?"  
"Absolutely not."

Just as he is about to say something else, Alfred and Matthew's mother calls out, "The stew is ready~!"

Matthew grins, "You're totally going to love mum's stew."  
Arthur smiles, "I hope so."

* * *

 **Though when some authors make Mattie and Alfie twins, I get annoyed, I thought it would be appropriate because of things later in the plot! Sorry if it irritates you. Oh, and if somehow you didn't notice it, ~foreshadowing~ about the two caring for each other in the conversation between Arthur and Matthew...**

 **Tell me if I randomly switched to past tense at some point! As I said, I'm not used to present.**

 **Okay, Arthur is so precious right now because he was just rejected by his entire race but is already fitting in with the humans~!** I̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶w̶a̶i̶t̶t̶o̶t̶o̶r̶t̶u̶r̶e̶h̶i̶m̶ **...What? I didn't say anything...**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salutations~!**

 **It's raining!  
*cheers***

 **Okay, I have a weird obsession with the rain. I'm not typically an emo or pessimistic person, but rain just makes me happy. Anyway, who said rain was sad, in the first place?  
Since it's raining, I have inspiration for this fic. As I said, inconsistent updates, but I have another fanfiction that I'm writing, and even planning a third. So, yeah.**

 **I've decided to make the chapters shorter, because, like with present tense, it suits what I have in mind better.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Arthur is 12, and afraid of humans.

He has spent a week with Alfred, Matthew and their parents while he healed. But now, he is expected to go into the village. And talk to _strangers_. Well, the strangers are Alfred and Matthew's friends, but he is barely comfortable with them. Now he has to interact with humans he's never seen before, humans who make fun of him for being a fae, and hit him. Well, that's what he thinks other humans are like. The four he's met just happen to be nice.  
But, after a week of Alfred enthusiastically telling him about these other humans, these strangers, he felt like he should at least give them a chance. They don't sound like bad people. He's just not sure.

So, he decides to follow the two into the village, hesitantly. It's bustling and busy and crowded. He's never felt so overwhelmed. Sure, he could've, but not remember it, but he does have a suspicion he hasn't. To make it worse, they all look at him from the corner of their eyes. _Judging._ Suddenly, he feels that he is some freak, a monster on display. They say nothing, but their gazes... Shuddering, he looks down at the ground and wraps his tail and wings around himself self-consciously. He is a freak.

Finally, they reach the outskirts of the town, and he is glad. He realizes he is lagging behind Alfred and Matthew, and half-jogs to catch up. He soon deduces that they are entering the forest. Good. No humans there. Well, except these 'friends' he is supposed to become buddies with. Rubbing his arms self-consciously, he notices that his tail and wings are still tightly wrapped around him. Instead of unfurling them, he folds them tighter against himself, tail curling around his leg and starting to dig into his skin. It stings a bit, but he doesn't notice over his nervousness.

Soon, they seem to arrive at whatever meeting spot they had planned. Alfred abruptly halts, and so does Matthew. Alfred turns around to grin at Arthur, "We're here! The other guys should be here soon."  
Arthur can only nod, and Matthew frowns, "You don't look so good, Arthur."  
"Uh, yeah. Well... I haven't met many humans before," Arthur stammers nervously.  
Alfred places his hand on the fae's shoulder, causing him to flinch, "Don't worry! My friends are really nice!"

The fae doesn't reply, and Alfred seems about to say something, when Matthew interrupts, "Knock it off, Alfred. He's obviously nervous, and I don't blame him."  
Alfred sighs, "Fine, I guess."

They wait for about six minutes, then the other humans arrive.

He is terrified, at first. There are five of them. One of them is a calm black-haired boy, speaking politely and with an accent most probably from one of the east kingdoms. There is also another one who seems to be from the east, an older boy with long hair tied back. There is a rather tall boy with short blonde platinum hair and an aura that unnerved Arthur slightly. One has shoulder-length blonde hair and an accent he couldn't place. The last one is a cheerful boy with oddly sharp canines and brown hair.  
They seem friendly enough, so he gradually grows more comfortable around them. Soon, he finds himself laughing and joking with them.

...Perhaps humans weren't so bad, after all.

* * *

Arthur is now 13, and much more comfortable and friendly around humans.

Since they didn't know his birthday, they just made it the day he arrived in the forest. So, his birthday was now the anniversary of when he was kicked out of fae society. That could be a bit unfortunate, but he didn't think of it often.

His birthday-but-not-really has passed, he thinks much better of humans. Most of them in the village have grown used to him, greeting him in a friendly manner as if he had been in the village his entire life, and acting as if his wings and horns and tail didn't exist. He is happy about that. But, there are still some who judge him. Looking at him out of the corner of their eyes, glaring at him when they think he isn't looking, insulting him when they think he isn't listening. He doesn't mind that. As a fae in human society, it is bound to happen, and there was nothing he could do about it.

You could say he is best friends with the 7 humans who were so kind to him at first. They are all about the same age- Yao, the oldest, at 14-and-a-half, and Alfred and Matthew, the youngest, only just turned 13. Arthur's not-birthday is about in the middle of them all, since he is 13-and-a-half.

They do various things together, mostly messing around in the forest or village. Sometimes, they do reckless things like climb trees and rotten logs and other things in the forest. He's always the best at that, even though he still doesn't know how to use his wings. But, the nymphs always get really annoyed when they do that, so they don't do it often.

He is happy.

* * *

Arthur is 14, and a troll is coming to visit his little village.

For his entire life that he could remember, the only races he has seen were humans and sometimes nymphs. He is extremely excited to see this troll. He wants to ask him so many questions. He actually doesn't know why the troll is visiting, or his name, or actually really anything about him, but he's still excited!

The group postpones their activities for the day so he can visit.  
So, they go into the village to meet him.

* * *

 **Ah, sorry for the lame ending. As I said, I want to make the chapters shorter. Plus, I kinda wanna update two other stories today, so...**

 **Again, sorry for any mistakes with present tense! I'm just not used to it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
